Chansons paillardes
by Origine-Streuffeu
Summary: Chansons paillardes remplies de sous-entendus tendancieux. A lire pour se marrer (tirer ?) un bon coup - UPDATE chapitre 2 : La danse des Serpentards (coin-coin)
1. Draco Malfoy

Auteurs : Origine&Streuffeu

Pairing : DM/HP

Rating : R

Genre : Chanson paillarde

Disclaimer : L'air musical est emprunté généreusement au patrimoine français (on a la flemme de chercher à qui précisément) et vous reconnaîtrez l'univers magique de JKRowling. Aucun profit n'est retiré de ceci (où irait le monde dans le cas contraire ?)

_Origine_ : Hello, je suis là avec mon amie Streuffeu pour un délire musical. Pour info, j'écris des fics R sur DM/HP et l'une d'elle est dédié à Streuffeu (Fais en bon usage).

_Streuffeu_ : - Sourire resplendissant - Je suis trop fière d'être intronisée par la grande Origine (WARNING!! Le ton de cette phrase est ironique!!). La connaissant personnellement, j'aurais deux trois trucs à raconter sur le "mythe"… - grimace -

_Origine_ : Chu un mythe moi ? - hallucine - Enfin, bref tant que Streuffeu chante pas…

_Streuffeu_ : La prochaine fois je sors ma guitare.

_Origine_ : Moi j'chu plus pour que Draco sorte…euh… - rougit -

_Streuffeu_ : Sois plus explicite! Va au fond de ta pensée !

_Origine_ : Mouais, viens, on va au fond d'autre chose… :-)

* * *

Histoire : Nous apprécions toutes les deux les slashs (surtout quand c'est long) et un soir après le lycée, nous avons laissé notre esprit débauché parler pour nous. Et avec un délire avec Draco le cow-boy de Harry… la suite est ci-dessous.

.

.

.****

**Titre : Chanson paillarde sur Draco Malfoy**

Résume : Qui aurait pu croire que Draco soit si précoce et Harry si accommodant ? La vérité sur leur vie sexuelle par Origine et Streuffeu. Chanson paillarde remplie de sous-entendus tendancieux. A lire pour se marrer (tirer ?) un bon coup ;-)

Remarque : Cette chanson met à l'honneur Harry et Draco sur **l'air musical de "Cadet-rousselle"** pour les esprits chastes. Pour les autres, - regard entendu - vous devez la fredonner sur **"Bali Balo" **

...........................................

.

.

Petit bébé Draco Malfoy

S'prenait déjà pour un bad boy

Avec Potter dans sa poussette

Il le braquait de sa sucette

Ahahah mais vraiment

Draco Malfoy lèche l'esquimau

.

Dans ces jeunes jours Draco Malfoy

S'prenait déjà pour un cow-boy

Avec Potter, sous les draps

Il faisait de lui son dada

Ahahah mais vraiment

Draco Malfoy est un jeune veau

.

En grandissant Draco Malfoy

Prenait sa bite pour une gameboy

Avec Potter devant Tetris

Tout s'emboîtait avec délice

Ahahah mais vraiment

Draco Malfoy s'prend pour Mario

.

Adolescent Draco Malfoy

Se masturbait devant Playboy

Avec Potter dans son placard

Mataient des films jusqu'à très tard

Ahahah mais vraiment

Draco Malfoy s'prend pour Rocco

.

Dans la Réserve Draco Malfoy

Comparait l'Kama et Tolstoï (1)

Avec Potter en pleine lecture

Trouvaient l'second nettement plus dur

Ahahah mais vraiment

Draco Malfoy avale des mots

.

Pendant les BUSE Draco Malfoy

Ecrivait la def de "topoy" (2)

Avec Potter dans la Grande Salle

Se souvenaient de leurs anales

Ahahah mais vraiment

Draco Malfoy sent bien l'bureau

.

En grandes vacances Draco Malfoy

S'enduisait le corps de monoi

Avec Potter en train d'bronzer

Tous leurs membres étaient bien huilés

Ahahah mais vraiment

Draco Malfoy prend soin d'sa peau

.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? J'espère que vous nous direz ce que vous en pensez avec une review (bouton GO en bas à gauche ). Merci.

_Origine_ : J'ai honte… Je suis si sérieuse. Moi qui commençais à être reconnue avec mes autres fics…

_Streuffeu_ : Je dois avoir un gros soucis d'ordre oculaire… Je croyais avoir lu "sérieuse"… Sinon, y'a un problème Houston…

_Origine_ : La ferme. - Origine court se cacher -

- Streuffeu sourit de toutes ses dents et attend les reviews -

Reviews siouplaît !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-)

................

(1) écrivain russe pour les incultes

(2) mot entendu en philo ayant percuté notre cerveau surdéveloppé ( -)) de par sa rime en « oy » et nous demandez pas ce que ça veut dire ! - - sourire tendu -


	2. La danse des Serpentards coincoin

Auteurs : Origine&Streuffeu

Pairing : serpentards-divers/serpentards-divers/serpentards-divers…

Rating : R

Genre : Chanson paillarde

Disclaimer : La musique est de Werner Thomas, et les paroles originales de Terry Rendall, et vous reconnaîtrez encore une foi l'univers magique et chatoyant de JKRowling. Nous ne retirons aucun profit de ceci, seulement un bon fendage de gueule…

Histoire : Après notre succès avec Bali-balo version slash DM/HP et sous les réclamations de nos reviewers, nous avons fait une nouvelle parodie.

Temps d'écriture estim : 45 minutes après un bon Mc Do.

**Lily Ewans/Potter Syl2Sy nicolas Minerve manelle** Merci beaucoup !!! On espère vous retrouver pour la suite… héhéhé. :-)

**Lyrathena** Nous aussi, on aime bcp les H/D et on ADORE leur précocité avancée dans ce domaine… bisous.

**Vif d'or** (c'est Origine qui parle) Oui, on a tous des côtés cachés, quels sont les tiens ? (t'as un peu vu les miens... humhum.) Merci et bisous.

**Saael'** (ici Streuffeu) Ah bon ? Y'a des jaloux à cause de moi ?? Pourtant je ne fais qu'être l'humble beta-readeuse d'Origine pour FEBU et Luxure et **autres**… M'en fous pour ce que ça gave !! J'ai un super anti-virus !!! Mouououahahahah !!! En tout cas merci beaucoup !!! :-D kisss

(ici Origine) Ah ma chérie t'es là aussi pour ce délire ? C'est super gentil ! A propos de Frère Jacques, on va y travailler. Gros bisous.

**Tiayel** T'es docteur ès grec ?? Merci pour la définition qui nous avait _involontairement_ échappée le jour du cours de philo. (Mais naaaan, va pas croire qu'on n'écoute pas en philo…). Vive les citrons anglais !! Et voici donc une nouvelle chanson. Bisous.

**Falyla** La « game boy » nous plait aussi beaucoup et le « tetris » est le résultat de notre participation mentale au cours de SVT. Mais, nous avons une affinité particulière pour le « monoi ». Merci et bisous.

**Lexy-Kun** (ici Origine) Tout d'abord pour la MLyahoo pour FEBU, si tu es bien loguée (=identifiée) en yahoo et que tu vas sur la page d'accueil, tu dois cliquer sur 'rejoindre ce groupe' et pis normalement c'est bon. Si tu as plus de problèmes, contacte-moi (mon mail est donné dans mon profil ff.net).

(ici les deux) Nous abordons souvent ce genre de discussion citronnées dans les lieux publics et on a constaté un dépeuplement furtif des alentours. -) Et au sujet d'une fic en collaboration… c'est en projet. Bisous.

**OneTakeWatson** (ici Origine) C'est cooooool que Luxure te plaise et si tu peux reviewer ça fait jamais de mal… lol, t'es pas obligée t'inkiet… mais bon, ça fait toujours plaisir. :-) On espère que ton brevet s'est bien passé. Bisous.

**Clochette** T'es pas la seule à aimer la strophe 'tétris' héhéhé. Nous sommes sûres que tu vas aimer cette nouvelle chanson plus explicite. -) bisous.

* * *

**Titre : La danse des Serpentards**

Résume : Chansons paillardes remplies de sous-entendus tendancieux. A lire pour se marrer (tirer ?) un bon coup - UPDATE chp2 : La danse des Serpentards (coin-coin)

.

.

C'est la danse des Serpentards

Qui en sortant des dortoirs

Se secouent le bas des reins

Et font coin-coin

Faites comme ces petits connards

Avec vos bites comme des barres

Remuez le popotin

En f'sant coin-coin

A présent ouvrez le bec

Venez vous faire prendre à sec

Avec un peu plus d'entrain

Dans vos coin-coin

Allez mettez-en un coup

On s'amuse comme nos p'tits trous

Maintenant pliez les g'noux

Retournez-vous

.

{Refrain}

Ouvrez vos braguettes

Mains dessus-dessous

Sortez vos quequettes

C'est super chouette

C'est extra-fou

.

C'est la danse des Serpentards

Ces gamins comme des loubards

Vont baiser jusqu'au matin

Dans tous les coins

Ne soyez pas en retard

Car la danse des Serpentards

C'est le tube dans l'arrière train

Coin-coin, coin-coin

Il suffit d'choisir un mec

Et d'le prendre comme un fennec

Pliez les genoux c'est bien

Et faites coin-coin

Ca y est vous avez compris

Attention c'est pas fini

Nous allons aller plus loin

Dans nos coin-coin

.

{Refrain}

.

C'est la danse des Serpentards

Qui en sortant des dortoirs

Se secouent le bas des reins

Et font coin-coin

A présent ouvrez le bec

Venez vous faire prendre à sec

Avec beaucoup plus d'entrain

Dans vos coin-coin

C'est la danse des Serpentards

C'est ardent, prenez votre part

Sortez l'matos, grouillez-vous

D'la bringue c'est tout

Allez mettez-en un coup

On s'amuse comme nos p'tits trous

Maintenant pliez les g'noux

Retournez-vous

.

{Refrain}

.

C'est la danse des Serpentards

Qui en sortant des dortoirs

Se secouent le bas des reins

Et font coin-coin

Faites comme ces petits connards

Avec vos bites comme des barres

Remuez le popotin

En f'sant coin-coin

C'est la danse des Serpentards

Ces gamins comme des loubards

Vont baiser jusqu'au matin

Dans tous les coins

Ne soyez pas en retard

Car la danse des Serpentards

C'est le tube dans l'arrière train

Coin-coin, coin-coin

(Et on l'sent bien)

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? On espère que vous nous direz ce que vous en pensez avec une review (c'est toujours le bouton GO en bas à gauche ). Merci !


	3. Draco Malfoy 2

Auteurs: Origine & Streuffeu

Titre: **Draco Malfoy**

Rating: **R (WARNING!!!!!!)**

Pairing: HP/DM

Disclaimer: Malfoy et Potter sont à Rowling, "Johnny Rep" à Mickey 3D, et nous ne gagnons pas de sous pour ça.

Histoire: Ecrit en 20 minutes, sur l'idée de Streuffeu.

**Voici les RAR : Merci à tous !!!!!!!!!**

_Clochette_ Nous déplorons la pertes des 'sous-entendus'… raison de plus pour ce qui va suivre. Navrées. ;-)

_Desdemona_ Oui vénère-nous ! On est des bosseuuuuuuh. Quoique pour le moment c'est plutôt Drago qui a une bosse… hum.

_Didi_ Ahahahaha... review très à propos !! ;-) Merci.

_Félindra_ Oui, on veut Snape en train de remuer son popotin !!! arf… Faut pas croire mais dans les cachots, l'ambiance est très chaude.

_Lil'ly_ Oui, que d'émotions qd les serpentards baissent leurs futs. (Origine : Ravie de savoir que Luxure te plaise. Le dernier chapitre a été publié y a pas longtemps en plus. :-))

_Lily_ _Evans_ Et bien nous voilà partie pour nous marrer une 3eme fois.

_Lulu_-_Cyfair_ En plus d'être parodières nous sommes aussi de grandes zooLOGUES. Nous aimons bien les fennecs. Fennec POWERRRR !!!

_Minerve_ Nous sommes les pretresses du rire et de la débauche :-P lol. On espère que cette nouvelle te fera rire.

_MisssMalfoy_ Et oui, voici le troisième chapitre !!

_Ness_ Zeynel Tolkiane Syl2Sy Melhuiwen Merci et continuez à rire avec nous !!!

_OneTakeWatson_ Ben justement le chp2 a été écrit dans la rue (ou presque) et on a fait fuir des gens… lol. Continue de chanter et bonjour à tes copines.

_Raya245_ respire par le nez ma grande ! lol. Contente que ça te plaise.

_Saael'_ Fait gaffe avec ta mère. Streuffeu a le même problème. :-) Streuffeu survit à Origine et Origine survit à Streuffeu, ce qui donne ce genre de…euh…machin. Amuse toi avec cette suite.

_Tiayel_ Keski se passe à Dax et Bayonne Tia ??? Raconte nous ! lol. Voici une suite pour rire encore un peu.

_Vif_ _d'Or_ Certes, notre version de la danse des canards est plus mieux, mais elle ne pourrait pas passer à la radio et les acteurs ont refusés de jouer dans notre clip (pourtant Snape et Drago auraient été payé en nature… On voit pas vraiment où se situe le problème ?? T'en vois un toi ?).

_Yushu_ Et oui en voilà encore une !!

* * *

**Titre original: Johnny Rep** (par Mickey 3D)

**Notre titre : Draco Malfoy**

----------

Ce soir c'est le tout premier match de la saison

Draco Malfoy a les cheveux blonds

Quat' maisons et les profs se tassent dans le Chaudron

Draco Malfoy enlève son caleçon.

-

Harry qui passe dans les vestiaires

Draco Malfoy s'fait préparer l'derrière

Ce soir sa lune escorte ses ballons

Draco Malfoy affûte son bâton

-

Ce soir Harry n'en peut plus de crier

Draco Malfoy veut se faire dominer

Ce soir c'est sûr on va les voir se défoncer

Draco Malfoy n'en peut plus de bander

-

Ce soir on joue avec nos fions

Draco Malfoy le demande bien profond

Ce soir on pourra en tirer une leçon:

Harry Potter, bien enfoncé c'est bon.

* * *

Finiiiii !!! ça vous a plus ? Dites le nous avec un petit message (en cliquant sur le bouton GO!).

A la prochaine.


End file.
